Son of a Lie
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: AU. Ron didn't know magic until he found some books. Now he is thrown into a strange world where a Dark Lord is arising and killing. What can his friends do? Good Story. RR.
1. The Book

The young ten year old child walked across his house. It was summer holydays and he was bored. He was slightly shorter than his age's normal size, his hair was a flaming red, and his eyes a deep brown colour. The child's skin was pale and his cheeks were stained pinkish due to summer heat, he was thin, and his jaw was noticeable under his skin, however he had a sweet smile drawn on his lips.

He reached a small room, which's blinds were pulled down, the sun rays that entered through the gaps reflected on the sparks of dust that floated around, and as his small, childish body moved across the room. The dust danced encircling him like magical powder. He reached his bed and took a small, red, rectangular machine from one of the cupboards. Turning it on with a click, and as soon as the images appeared in the small faintly coloured monitor, he moved his fingers gracefully on the buttons labelled A and B.

The boy threw the small gameboy aside and sighted deeply. Feeling hopelessly bored, he scanned his faintly lit room in search of something interesting to do in that moment. His eyes stopped in a small black figure, a young black kitten with large green eyes. The child bent down to pat the creatures silky kitten fur,

"oh, Nightpaws, I'm so bored, what can I do for fun?" the red haired child asked his black cat.

The small kitten turned his face towards the door, and quickly went back to face his owner, a small babyish meow floated out of his mouth in a melodic tone. Nightpaws then turned around and started hopping out of the room with his tiny, thin paws. The sun bounced on the pure charcoal black fur, and glittered with a silvery white shade. The small kid stood up with a hop and followed the kitten speedily, scratching the wooden floor with his tennis shoes.

He ran after the black moving fur ball across a long, dimly lit corridor. The only source of light was the daylight sneaking through the gaps on doors and windows. The kitten stepped silently in a way that seemed to be running over ice. The child's footsteps and his heavy, tired breathing was the only thing that broke the silence. A yellowish light escape through a door, drawing a perfect rectangular square on the wooden floor belonging to the long corridor. The kitten stepped on the lit area and jumped quickly inside with a feline grace and agility, the red haired child followed his cat, slipping on the lighter wooden area and placing his hand on the floor like a skater, to push his body forward.

Once inside the room the boy stared around. It was a very large room, very wide and with an extremely tall ceiling. The walls were decorated with shelves, and lined up in a perfect order, were thousands of books. There were book of all colours and types, from the oldest classics to the newest fictions, from the shortest stories to the longest novels, singles and series, from romances to comedies, from action to science fiction. And all sorts of different names and authors, all kinds of different forms of living, of creating and destroying, all different places, the most varied people and the most incredible adventures, were all located inside this large room.

The child walked towards the middle of the room, where a large, shinny, wooden table was located in front of three extremely large windows. On the table was a small dark figure, glittering with a silvery light shinning on his fur. The child walked closer to the animal, until he was only a few steps from him. The cat stared at his owner with drowse green eyes.

"So you are trying to tell me to read a book, now, which book? I ask you" the child said with an ironic voice. The cat yawned and turned his gaze towards his right side, where a row of books slept peacefully in a shaded area of the room.

Ron walked towards the tall shelves, and with a slight, disgusted look at it, he ran to get a ladder. There was a wooden ladder, hanged from the top of the furniture, to give it the ability of motion. It was a delicately carved baroque style ladder, with a delicate hand of paint place on it and beautifully polished. When the child had positioned it correctly, he climbed up, holding to the sides of it tightly, and carefully stepping on each step to avoid falling off. He stopped at the middle of the large furniture and looked down and the black cat.

"here?" the red haired asked with a note of fright in his vocal cords.

Nightpaws shook his head and moved his gaze higher, his eyes seemed to pierce through the old classics located in the highest shelves. Ron sighed desperately and climbed up, feeling his body tremble and his stomach shrink with the knowledge of the high altitude he was in. Once he had reached his goal, he stopped and held firmly with his arms surrounding the wooden handles. He scanned the books in front of him, they were all very fine books, beautifully decorated in night blue and with the letters printed in silver. He read through some titles.

"The Call of the Wild" the flaming headed child whispered staring at a large blue book, "Hamlet" he read in another, "they are all classics" he finally said raising his voice.

The kid looked down at his cat who stared at him with his eyes almost closed, like if he was laughing, which discomforted him deeply. He tilted his head and avoided the feline's penetrating gaze and sighed.

"You really aren't expecting me to read a classic, are you?" he said with a noticeable ironic tone.

The cat leapt from the table and walked towards the lowest shelve, and with a swift move from his thin paws, he placed his sharp claws on one of the book and pulled it out. The kid stared.

"You want me to go down again?" he asked kicking himself mentally at the stupidity of his own question, since that same cat had made him go up there.

Nightpaws stared at his fire headed owner with a look that could kill, and instantly went in the gap the book used to be in. The child stared at the cat as he saw his fluffy tail come out wagging nervously, and later he saw the cat's whole body come out, pulling another book along with him. He stared as the engines in his head seemed to start working, and he quickly realized what his beloved pet and friend was telling him. He took a look at one of the classics, and quickly glanced back at the animal.

"You want me to pull this books out and take a look at the books that are supposedly behind them, right?" he asked.

The animal stared at his owner and quickly turned around and leapt on the table, pushing his breast out, straightening his head and arching his back and a proud pose. The kid understood and pulled a book out of the line, it was under much pressure and he had to use much of his feeble strength to pull it out. When he did so, he lost his balance and nearly fell off the stairs, he was holding tightly with one hand and he kicked the air nervously as he scanned the area in search of the ladder. He found it quickly and managed to pull himself up again. He placed the book on top of the furniture and took out a few more books from the queue of classics waiting to be read.

The child's eyes glowed with fascination at the revealed treasure hidden behind the old, boring classics. In front of him rested a row of finely hand made books, the covers were worked on very fine brown leather, which was placed around the wooden skeleton with golden borders. The letters were painted in gold and silver, and were of an antique gothic style. Some of the books were decorated with different ornaments, such as stars, and strange symbols never seen by the brown eyes belonging to the child. His eyes scanned the titles from the different books, and being a child with a large imagination, he truly believed that the treasures this books contained were as real as the existence of himself. His finger were firmly wrapped around the stylish wooden ladder, but he had completely forgotten about the height in which he was located. He stared at one of the books.

"Herbs and Magical Plants" could be read in the dusty but still glowing golden letters, the picture of a razor edged leaf was carved in the leather of the old book.

He moved his gaze towards the next book.

"Dark Curses", a symbol of a moon was drawn on the leather, right under the title.

The red haired child loosened his grip on the ladder as he kept reading.

"Treatment to Magical Animals" said one with the carving of a small unicorn, "Charms and Spells" he read in another, the picture here was a thin stick, that looked like a glittering magic wand.

The child's attention was attracted by one of the magical books.

"Protection Charms for Advance Witches and Wizards" his young voice whispered in a nervous shutter.

He stopped holding the side of the ladder and slowly reached out to hold the book, as soon as his fingers touched the soft and dusty leather, a soft, faint glow seemed to emerge from the book and connect human and lecture with an invisible power of purity. the child pulled the book out and stared at the cover, the letters were beautifully carved and a symbolic encircled pentagram was drawn under the title with silvery white platinum metal.

The screeching sound of an opening startled the youngster, his head snapped away from the magnificent book and his brown eyes stared in flowing but confusing fear at the library's door. he couldn't understand what was making him so frightened but somewhat he knew he shouldn't be holding this incredible box of knowledge in his childish hands. The kid heard the sound of heavy footsteps downstairs.

"Ron?" a deep manly voice called out.

The startled child panicked and placed the old book between his knees, while he quickly placed the boring classics back in the shelve with lightning speed. He lost his balance for a brief moment which caused the magical book to fall down and slam flat on the floor. The large room echoed with a thundering roar, that made the small cat cub jump with surprise. The steps grew heavier and louder.

"Ron, are you all right son?" the voice called out, louder and deeper than previously.

Ron stared at the book under him, which once, as large as his torso, now was as small as his night kitten. he stared at the door then at the book, and somehow he felt secure and safe. As if some strange force had impulsed him, he jumped down without hesitation, and closed his eyes on the way. He was surprised to feel himself land softly on the hard wooden floor, and he decided to open his eyes to figure out what had happened. All he saw was a yellowish spark glitter for a nanosecond, and the book in front of him. Nightpaws was waiting for him in front of the large and elegantly carved wooden door, he meowed nervously and stared at the door. Ron was able to hear the footsteps again, growing closer and closer, he was nervous, although his conscious mind couldn't explain why being with this book, which seemed to have been hidden behind those classics for many years, made him feel so uneasy.

He stared at the book once more and with the speed of a camera flash, he bent down and held the book firmly, and as quick as the wind, he turned around and rushed through the door, following the dark cat across the long corridor, back to the room where everything had started. Ron entered his dormitory quickly, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun glowing in his face. He leapt on his bed avoiding the swirling current of glittering dust, and pushed the book behind it, into the little space between the pine wood of the bed, and the hard green painted cement of the wall.

A voice startled the panting child, and he quickly turned around, making strands of his red hair whip across his face and shine with a fiery light. Ron stared at a rather tall man with large shoulders, his head looked much like a box and was covered with neatly brushed black hair, with a wet appearance from using too much hair gel. His eyes slightly small, and black coloured, hidden under a pair of bushy eyebrows. His nose was rather big and fat, and his lips looked mean and thick. The man was wearing a grey business suit, and his gaze looked in disapproval at the child's move, as if making his clean and silky hair move was a crime. Ron stared with a worried expression, but did a good job at hiding it and directed him a smile.

"Hi dad" he said shyly, showing his pearly white teeth.

The man stared at Ron.

"What was that sound?" he asked in a dry, rough voice.

Ron shivered a bit, his father had, naturally, heard the book fall, but he hadn't thought of an excuse. Ron found himself fidgeting with his fingers, he looked at the black cat as if expecting to hear the answer erupting from his dark mouth. He looked at his dad back, whose arms were crossed in frustration.

"Well?" he demanded in a voice that clearly said he will be severely punished.

"Well, dad you see, I was...weeeeeell...doing my homework and...eeerr...my math book fell off the table, yeah!" Ron explained as his gaze turned towards the math book which miraculously was sprawled on the carpeted floor.

The large man moved his gaze towards the colourful math book, which laid untidily on the floor, with some of its pages wrinkled. He then looked at the child and nodded.

"Well, be careful next time son." he said before moving out of the room, hitting the floor with his heavy footsteps, as if an elephant was trotting across the house.

Ron sighed deeply, letting his unexplainable fear leave his trembling body with the carbon dioxide. He turned around and reached out behind the bed, searching to find the mysterious but fascinating book, but the door opened abruptly, and the man Ron had called 'father' entered the room again. He stared at the kid with a look that showed respect.

"Listen kid, I better don't find you doing anything weird, unless you want to see me angry, understood?" he said in a loud, harsh voice.

Ron gulped and nodded slowly, with a expression of fear drawn in his face, his already pale skin had turned white enough to make snow look grey. The man stormed out of the room and Ron blew with relief, making the motioning specks of dust dance faster. He turned to look at the cat.

"I wont be able to read this book until tonight, way too dangerous, I can get caught and I don't want to know what my parents would do." he said noticing his voice still tremble with fear.

The cat leapt on the bed and rubbed himself against Ron's arm, right after he stopped and stared at him with his large green eyes, making him feel the intelligence and knowledge that characterized this cat, making him even feel his thoughts for a small instant, which made Ron look at the animal in fear.

That night, the young child laid under his covers, silently playing with his Game Boy Colour. The only light was a purplish one coming from a tiny lamp connected to the euro communicator of the small machine. Ron emitted a loud, annoyed sigh, and he was starting to feel a lack of oxygen in the small area under the covers, but he held back against the urge to poke his head out and breathe the fresh air. He checked his watch and smiled with pleasure and excitement.

"Great, three thirty am, I guess my parents must be sleeping already, time to check the strange book" Ron told himself in a whisper and turning off the Game Boy at the same time.

He pushed the covers away and breathed deeply, feeling the cool, summer night's air enter his lungs. He stuck his hand through the gap between his comfortable pine bed and the wall, and tried searching for the book. Finally he touched something soft and dusty, with cold, metallic edges, Ron held it tightly but carefully at the same time, and pulled it out.

The boy stared at the rectangle in font of him, everything was dark and so was the book, except for the pentagram that was drawn on it, which glowed a bright icy blue colour. With fascination and excitement, he opened the book, feeling his fingers tremble with nervousness on the soft leather. As soon as he revealed the first page, a whitish light lit his pale face, turning it a silvery shade and making him look like a ghost. His eyes opened wide as he realized the pages shone with intensity, making the magical book readable in the darkness of the night.

His gaze scanned across the first sentences, the pages seemed written by hand, using a quill and dark blue ink. He read the first paragraph and was surprised about what he read in it, he turned around several times as if thinking someone was playing some joke on him:

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, this is an AU, some idea I thought I wanted to put on practice. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, read and review.


	2. Memories

"Young son of the magical, listen to this words, the magic contained in this pages, for good shall be used, self defence and protection, to keep evil away. But the magic written with night, is advanced as the wizard should be, your knowledge, I see, is poor, and surprised you shall receive. Now for the last time I warn thee, first learn to wave the stick, and the sparks that fly from it, shall tell thee if thou art ready to cast the spells"

Ron looked at the book, his heart beat at a high rate from the shock received, it actually looked as if the book was directing its words to him, but that is impossible since books don't talk. Ron passed towards the next page, it was also glowing brightly and, like the previous one, it was hand written. The page was decorated with a large black and white picture, also hand made, it was the picture of a man dressed in strange long robes and a pointed hat, in his had was what looked like some sort of wooden stick. From the pointed end of the wooden stick came out some sort of string that surrounded the man, Ron turned his gaze towards the letters and started reading:

"Protection Sphere-

this charm is easy to work out, and the subject doesn't need to find itself in real danger to perform it.

Procedure: take the wand and point it at the sky, and draw a circle in front of thyself while saying with determination and power, "Sferus Luna". If done correctly a bright white line shall appear in front of thou and immediately wrap thee, making it look as if thou art inside a crystal ball.

Important notes: this charm works better at night during full moon, it will still work during the day but most likely not as efficiently.

Contradictions: this charm is very efficient against small spells and curses, however it will easily be overpowered and the shield broken by powerful curses or a self defence spell such a the Purity Charm or Sanctus Leonis."

Ron couldn't hide his fascination and a wide smile spread across his face, connecting both ears. He passed the page and observed the pictures carefully, there was another picture of a strange man, but this one held the wooden stick as if it was a sword, and seemed to be moving forward like a ninja, with both legs curved and bent. The stick's end shone like if it had stabbed a glittering star from the night's sky. Behind the man was the most magnificent creature ever, a large, thin horse, with a long horn on its forehead that, like the wand, seemed to have caught a bright star. The animal's body looked much like a deer's and the tail was long a thin, and lion like, with a bunch of curled hairs. The horse's mane was long and curled like the tail. The legs were stretched forward, like as if the creature had frozen at the time of jumping across a large cannon. The hooves seemed to be cut in half, and a stream of curly hairs decorated the feet.

Ron stared at the animal, he swore the creature's silvery eyes had watched him. The red haired child could feel the purity of such magnificent entity wrapping his head, and for a brief moment, he felt as if he was an angel, light and pure, without a sing of evil or vice in him. He opened his eyes and turned to read the title:

"Purity Charm-

One of the hardest charms, since the subject must not only be advanced in the arts of witchcraft, but must also be pure in heart, and loyal, plus the intentions of casting this charm must be good.

Procedure: hold thy wand up high, and concentrate on a happy thought. Focus all your happiness and your finest moments in your heart. Once you feel the pureness and power of the unicorn in your heart, throw your hand forward as you say "Cristalerum".

If the spell worked, you shall know since you feel as if thine heart was liquid and flowed towards the wand. Also the tip of the wand shall glow with a very pure and white light, and a beam of light will be fired.

Important notes: be careful when using this charm, since its power, although not nearly as much as a unicorn's, is still very high, and could kill a person.

Contradictions: very hard to perform, and only those with a pure heart will be able to cast it. It only works at night, and it doesn't work in some areas. The witch or wizard will be exhausted after the incantation is preformed. It can take a long time to perform, if thou art a beginner, which lets thine opponent the opportunity to attack, but if thou hast experience, it is quick to perform."

Ron smiled as he stared at the creature for a second time, he was enjoying the book and somehow a warm feeling flowed through his veins. He felt as if the letters, the style, the words and the pictures were familiar to him, as if he had always known about this, as if he had actually seen the spell being casted. He kept passing the pages and reading carefully every word in it, he was trying hard to keep every single word in his mind, to memorize every picture, to avoid missing any letter in the paragraphs. He reached a page that made his heart sink, and suddenly the image of a large, icy blue, white lion, roared in his mind.

He gasped in surprise and he found himself sitting on his dark room, reading the glowing book. He arched an eyebrow and focused his gaze on the pictures, there was the picture of that same strange man that appeared in every page. However in this page he held the stick up and a string of light emerged from the tip, creating a large white lion that was in a jumping position. It's jaws were wide open, showing a set of large, sharp fangs, and a collection of hooked claws decorated each finger. It looked like the animal will leap out of the picture in any second, and attack the reader. Ron was surprised, although his conscious mind couldn't understand why, he feared this lion, he feared the fangs, and he feared the claws, however he felt an uncommon sympathy towards the man that casted it. He continued to read the charm:

"Sanctus Leonis:

this is, without doubt, the hardest protection charm existing, and also the most powerful. The advantage this charm has is that thou can decide if thou want to kill thine opponent or let it live.

Procedure: the charm is had to cast, but the procedure is easy. Hold thine wand up high, clear your mind from all thoughts and focus all thine bravery towards thine heart. Once you feel the time is right, pulsate it towards thine wand, as if it was blood, the wand shall shine icy bluish white. Once the wand's tip is bright white, throw thine hand forwards and say "Sanctus Leonis" with power and determination. It will work properly if a large white lion, such as the one in the picture, appears and, controlling it with thine mind, does what thou wish.

Important Notes: hardest spell and only master wizards have been able to cast it. It will work only with a wizard's own wand. The Sanctus Leonis works only under mind control, so if thou kill thine opponent, don't say it got out of control.

Contradictions: hard to cast, and any little fear or sided thought can make it disappear. Like the Purity Charm, it can take a while to cast, but shall be easy once thou have experience. It will slowly drain thine energy, so keeping a Sanctus Leonis for a long time can completely exhaust or even kill the sorcerer/ress that casted it."

Ron stared at the page, and if hypnotized by it, he let his thoughts drift off to another land, a land where he was a wizard, and he managed to cast the Sanctus Leonis to save a beautiful princess in danger. He had seen the princess wearing a beautiful long black dress and her dark blue eyes, like two pieces from the night sky, looking at him gratefully. In his imagination she had kissed him on the cheek, as a thank you for being liberated from the dark wizard that wanted to kidnap her. Ron saw the figure hidden with a black cloak, the only thing he could see apart from his hands holding a wand, was a malicious smile lit by the icy blue glow emitted by the Leonis.

Suddenly he felt something strange, he felt an anguishing fear, but it wasn't a fear inside him, but a fear around him, something bad, very bad was happening. He suddenly felt himself as if he wasn't a person, but a spirit, a ghost floating over a room. The room was a large living room, there was a big striped sofa, beautifully decorated. The sofa was situated in front of a flaming chimney, that heated the homely place. There was a large wooden table behind the sofa and eight finely carved wooden chairs stood staring at each other, waiting to be used, waiting in vain to hear the cheerful laughs and smiles of a family. Pictures of all kinds decorated the room, landscapes, porcelain vases with bunches of roses in them, mythological animals, dragons, griffins. A picture called his attention, the mysterious gaze from the violet eyes of a unicorn seemed to stare at him, and it looked at if the oil painted picture was alive.

He looked through the room's windows and saw a large garden hidden under a thick white rug, it was the freezing snow, so it had to be winter. He saw a small crib which contained a small baby with flaming red hair, Ron recognized this kid, it was himself.

Two people entered the room in a frenetic jog, there was a man and a woman. The woman was tall and slim, she was wearing casual jeans and a T-shirt with a Pegasus drawn on it. Her hair zigzagged all the way through her back, and it was of a flaming red colour, like the baby's hair. The woman's eyes were green like two emeralds, large but a bit superficial, however the panic that they showed made Ron's heart shrink. The woman's lips were coloured with a violet lipstick, they were beautifully shaped, and shone with the glittering fire from the chimney. Her nose was of a normal sized and a bit spiky, and her face was long, with fleshy and pinkish cheeks. She leaned over to hold the small child, whose deep, light brown eyes stared in every direction, observed every detail. Ron recognized the woman, he couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't understand what was going on.

He turned to look at the man that had entered the room, he stared at the door with bravery and determination. He seemed to be holding something, something long and which a sharp, pointed end, as Ron floated nearer to stare at it, he notice it was some sort of magic wand. Ron gasped as he noticed the similarity he had with this unknown person. The man's hair was slightly long, with the line going through the middle, the strands of hair were raised a bit with hair gel placed in the roots, and the tips fell naturally over the sides of his eyes. His face was thin and he could see the bones belonging to the jaw, his lips were long and rosy. The thing that surprised Ron the most were his eyes, they were big and light brown, very deep and penetrating.

The man turned to the woman and stared at her with a desperate look.

"Molly, as soon as he enters, transport, ok?" he commanded with an authorial, deep but still soft voice.

The woman nodded, her frightened eyes focused on the man.

"But what about you Andrews?" she asked him, her sweet voice shuttering with fear.

The man stared at the door with a fierce look.

"I will be fine" he said lowering his voice, making it sound like a loud mumble.

Molly was going to ask something when the front door burst open, and a freezing gust of winter air entered the room, pushing the snow flakes inside, which melted quickly, wetting the floor with crystal drops. Ron saw a man at the door, he was hidden under a black cloak, which was completely covered with snow. Part of his face was lit by the reddish light from the fire, and he could see a malicious smile in his face. A large stick, like Andrews' wand, was held by the dark man's young hand. The dark man walked inside, stepping hard and with confidence, hitting the finely polished wooden floor with black winter boots. Andrews leaned over a bit, staring at the man with rage. The man emitted a chuckle.

"This time you will pay for what you did, Andrews, I'm going to hit you where it hurts!" the man's voice echoed, making Ron feel shivers crawl up his spine.

Andrews growled angrily.

"Leave my family alone, you have nothing to do here!" Andrews screamed.

The man chuckled a it.

"Oh yes I have, traitor, you will pay for it" he said with a tone of evil in his voice.

Ron was stunned by the words that had erupted from the shaded man, this faithful looking man, that looked so much like him, how could he be a traitor? It didn't make sense for the child, and he kept staring at the dark wizard trying to put his thoughts in order. Suddenly the dark man moved his head quickly to the side, making a swishing move with he cloak.

"Oh no" he growled angrily.

Ron moved his head in the woman's direction and his eyes opened wide as he observed a long stick firmly held by her delicate hand. The woman raised the magical item over her head and with a quick wave she screamed, "Transportum". From the pointed end of the light coloured wand fell a film of whitish, almost transparent light, which fell waving around her like a curtain of pure white silk belonging to a rich medieval princess. The film wrapped the sorceress and her baby, and the light grew more intense, turning the comfortable, warm, reddish light emitted by the flames, into a cold, icy, but still comforting white.

The man dressed in black snorted impatiently, and he moved his hand forward, forcing his own wand to point at the tender mother and her cub, who had disappeared inside the intensity of the light. "corp..." the dark wizard started saying, but it was all Ron was able to hear, for his sharp, evil voice was drowned by a loud, manly scream. The sweet but at the same time confident voice vocalized two words the red haired child had never heard before.

"SANCTUS LEONIS", bellowed the young man, and Ron turned to look at him curious.

The man's blond hair shook softly with a gentle breeze that seemed to be coming from the tip of his wand, and his brown eyes hid under two narrowed eyebrows. Ron looked at the wand, and with an unexplainable surprise, he saw the tip of it glow a bright white, brighter than the light that had made Molly disappear. A thin string of icy blue light came out of it, quickly getting thicker, it started to shape a creature, as if slowly filly an glass of very thin crystal with this icy blue, whitish fluid. Ron realized that the creature was a large feline, the size of a small pony.

The round face was finished in a thick snout filled with a collection of sharp teeth and fangs. A thick mane, built out of strands of light, covered the head and part of the chest, making the creature look bigger and more powerful than it really was. The thick, strong, muscular legs were finished in a set of hook shaped claws, and they sustained a large, fibrous body. The only part of the strong body, that seemed out of place, was a long, thin tail, ended in a strand of pearly white fur. At first sight, the creature looked heavy and solid, but the truth was that this animal was lighter than a feather, and its body was semi transparent and formed out of light, its solidness belonged to the will of the creator.

Ron turned to look at the dark wizard in time to see a bright, yellowish white light erupt from the tip of the dark brown wand. A ball of incandescent fire shot from it, and it flew, glowing from bright white, to yellow, to flaming red, with shades of black emerging from the dark core, which laid wrapped by the warmth of the flames. As the ball flew, a tail of fire was left behind, making it look like a small, miniature comet. The small comet flew past the room at an amazing speed, setting all which its devilish flames touched on a destroying fire. The sphere bounced on the frozen crystal belonging to the window, making cracks appear on it, as if a large spider had built a web on it. The sphere returned, flying quickly and disestablished because of the impact.

Right in that moment, Ron lost sight of the flaming sphere, as the great white lion leapt towards the dark wizard, blocking Ron's view, and filling the room with the brightness of its light. Ron felt a wave of fear swim up his spine, as two shrilling, breath taking screams were heard, he recognized one of them as belonging to the young, blond haired wizard, and in that exact moment, Ron's eyes opened with a snap.

He was breathing hard, and exhausted, as if he had been running across a large field, and a cold sweat wetted his forehead. The scream he had heard still echoed in his head and an unpleasant pressure in hi stomach made him stand up.

"It was all a dream" Ron told himself, panting uncomfortably.

Ron looked around and he quickly realized it was daytime, the morning sun shone brightly in the horizon, and its beams of life penetrated the small room and gave it the wonderful aspect of an adventure ready to start. Ron noticed that the book he had been reading the night before had fell off the bed, and was now laying closed on the floor, with the elegant letters showing the fantastic title. The symbol was illuminated with a shiny white ray belonging to the sun, that lazily made its way through the gaps in the blind.

Ron's gaze met the door, his eyes opened wide with fright and surprise as a deep, manly yawn was heard outside the room. The sound of running water snapped him out of his frightened trance, he quickly turned around and reached out to hold the magical book. His hands shivered and his fingers slipped across the leather a few times, making the action more urgent and frantic. Ron placed the heavy book in the space between the bed and the wall again, and in that instant, the handle moved emitting a scratching sound. Ron turned around in a flash, in time to face a large man wearing a ridiculous pyjama with teddy bears stamped on it. Ron's father glared at him suspiciously, and Ron couldn't help to think that he knew something.

"What are you up to, kid?" he growled in between deep yawns.

Ron stared innocently, but his stomach kept dancing inside, making him feel the disgusting and unwanted feeling of throwing up. He swallowed and tried to keep his nerves hidden.

"Nothing, father, I just woke up." he explained calmly and showing a small, childish smile.

The man narrowed his bushy eyebrows so much his eyes seemed to disappear under them, Ron couldn't help to wonder if he was able to see. The large man resumed a normal position, softening his face, and cleared his throat.

"I better don't see you doing anything weird, or I will not let you stay in this house" he finished with a tone of superiority, with a tiny trace of disgust and even fright.

He then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door with a slam. Ron heard his heavy footsteps stomping on the wooden stairs, on his way down.

"I wish he rolled all the way down" Ron thought to himself, with his thin, reddish eyebrows narrowed in anger.

Continuously, Ron raised an eyebrow showing a confused expression, and then turned around to look at the small, black fur ball that slept peacefully on his pillow. Ron sighed uncomfortably.

"Why cant he be like my class mates' fathers? He doesn't even seem to like me" he told the cat in a sad and desperate voice.

The small feline raised his head lazily and looked at Ron with his long, Chinese like, green eyes, continuously, he stretched showing his sharp, hook shaped claws, and yawned deeply. His tongue curled between the sharp, vampire like fangs, and the fur from the back spiked on his spine. Ron stared at the cat and chuckled, he always found it funny when Nightpaws woke up. Ron then looked at the door again and tilted his head.

"Do anything weird? What would I do weird enough?" Ron asked himself confused, the vision of the dream started swimming in his head again, as if it was directly connected to Ron's father's words.

Nightpaws stared at him, a knowing grin spread in his small, thin, black lips, showing the sharp, pointed end of his fangs. Ron shook his head getting rid of the scary and discomforting images, and he noticed the cats gaze placed on him, he looked at him.

"You know something" he said in a low whisper, as if thinking talking to his pet could be that strange.

The small kitten stared at the child for a moment longer, and with a graceful leap, he jumped down and walked towards the white, wooden door. He stared at the elongated, golden, snake shaped handle, and with another feline jump, Nightpaws held from it and opened the door with a small cracking sound. With an intelligent move, the black animal held onto the side of the door with his sharp, retractile claws, and with a swift move, the door was opened enough for him to walk out. Ron observed him disappear in the dark corridor that lead to the small room where the cat's things were situated.

Days walked past slowly, warm and boring like every summer, and the red haired child kept reading and surprising himself with the large, heavy witchcraft book, spending entire nights awake. But as his deep, brown eyes scanned across the hidden lecture, Ron's relationship with his father cooled down. Ron came to the conclusion that each word had the power to destroy the relation he had with his father, even though the large, rich man had never liked him in the first place.

One hot afternoon Ron was alone in his house, his mom had to go shopping and his father was working in the bank, like every day. Ron was laying on his bed, with his legs crossed and swinging back and forth behind himself, shading the book, his face sustained by both hands situated under his chin. In front of him was the fascinating witchcraft book, and his eyes scanned fascinated across a chapter titled "protecting the loved ones", which made Ron emit a moan of disgust. Ron's mind took off towards a land of thoughts, thoughts of depression and hatred, thoughts of sadness and misunderstanding. Ron sighed heavily and sat up placing his head over his hands again.

"I cant understand it, why does everyone seem to hate me? I'm not special, I'm like every one else" Ron said to himself disappointed.

His conscious mind sailed off towards old memories, he tried to remember any little time he and his father had spent together, enjoying like father and son. His mind went back to his last birthday, his father hadn't been there because he had an important appointment. Ron could have been sad, but he was used to it, it wasn't the first time his father had missed either his birthday or an important event. Ron remembered the time he brought his grades home, he had got the best grades in his class and his teachers had even given him "the title of honour" a diploma that was given to those students with the best marks. But his father didn't even look at the paper he was so proud of, he didn't even congratulate him, he only yelled at him and told him not to disturb him. Ron felt a tear tickle him on his cheek.

"Maybe he is not even my father!" Ron suddenly snapped, the words came from his unconscious.

Surprised at his sudden words, Ron's eyes opened as wide as could be, and he stared at the wall, as if trying to look through it into the next room. Ron jumped off his bed and raced out of the room quickly, jogging all the way across one of the infinite long corridors of the manor, until he reached a delicately carved, white door. He opened it and a dancing, bluish light glowed on his face, making him turn around and cover his hurting eyes.

He entered inside a very large bathroom, the walls and the floor were completely covered with very white, shinny, marble tiles, the bluish light reflected on them, dancing, like waves formed by a swimming pool in an Arabic palace. In the middle of the bathroom was what looked like an overlarge bathtub, or a very small swimming pool, the water in it was calm and two small lamps were situated at the bottom, it was the Jacuzzi his father was so fond of, but Ron had been forbidden to use it. the Jacuzzi's tap was shinny and golden coloured, with a delicate curved shape, the handles looked like flowers with four leaves, it had been carefully polished and cleaned, and Ron could see a deformed reflection of himself.

A pair of toilets covered with a fury creamy cushion, were lined against the wall, behind the Jacuzzi, they were of a shinny white marble, and oval shaped, and looked as if they had never been used. On the wall at Ron's left was very elegant looking sink with a tall mirror placed on it. the sink was built out of shinny white marble, surrounded by pinkish marble which drew waves across the smooth surface, another golden tap decorated it, with the same shape as the one located at the Jacuzzi.

The mirror was very big and tall, the frame was old, pale reddish copper with a few greenish patches across it in some areas. The frame had the shape of tangled vine, with star shaped leaves carved on it, some of them finished in spiralling threads, and a few bunch of grapes sticking out the sides. A pair of naked children with wings were flying on the corners of the mirror, they were touching the delicate cords of a small harp, and from the sacred instrument, two ribbons fell and curled around the vines.

Ron walked towards the magnificent mirror, pacing slowly and carefully, as if frightened it my break by just looking at it. He stared at the pale child with flaming red hair, who stared back at him with a surprised and frightened gaze. The only sound heard in the whole silent room, was the sound of his sport shoes stepping insecurely on the luxury tiled floor.

As soon as Ron was at the same level as the mirror, he stared at his reflection, his brown eyes gazed deeply into those belonging to the child in the mirror. He moved his hand and saw the reflection do the same, imitating every single movement. Ron gasped silently as his eyes stared in every single detail of his body.

"I don't look anything like my father" Ron realized as he concentrated on the image.

He stared at his eyes, he had always been fascinated by his eyes, they looked so mysterious, and they seemed to have locked a small light in them, like if their eyes hid a strange magic inside, a magic waiting to be released. To Ron's surprise, his reflection started to wobble and suffer a distortion, as if a stone had fallen inside the mirror, and it had a liquid nature which created waves. When the mage cleared it seemed to have become another person. Ron noticed that the eyes remained the same, but…

To Be Continued…

AN: What is it that Ron has found out in the mirror? Keep reading and find it out in the next chapter. Read and Review, and don't miss to read my other stories, like Family Secret, where Hermione's and Ron's daughter finds some obscure secret in her family. And Genetic Fox, where magic disappears, and Ron has to lead a muggle life with some curious changes overcoming him.


	3. Talented

He stared at his eyes, he had always been fascinated by his eyes, they looked so mysterious, and they seemed to have locked a small light in them, like if their eyes hid a strange magic inside, a magic waiting to be released. To Ron's surprise, his reflection started to wobble and suffer a distortion, as if a stone had fallen inside the mirror, and it had a liquid nature which created waves. When the mage cleared it seemed to have become another person. Ron noticed that the eyes remained the same, but this person was much taller, and in his late twenties, his hair wasn't red but blond, a very shinny blond, but the same texture and style as Ron's.

Ron gasped, this time loudly, in both fascination and surprise, the man that was in the mirror, in the place where his reflection should be, was no other than Andrews, the man in his dream. Andrews seemed to be placed at the other side of the mirror, as if the smooth, delicate surface was nothing but a glass window between them. The young man gave Ron a warm, friendly smile, showing a set of perfect, pearly white teeth. Ron placed his hands on the mirror, as if trying to touch the man's hands, he felt a small smile curl in his lips as a warm feeling spread through his stomach and chest.

A very familiar and angry roar startled him. Ron turned his head quickly, and felt his heart speed up, he ran towards the door feeling an aguish pressure in his stomach, and this feeling increased as he heard heavy footsteps storming downstairs. Ron turned to look at the mirror, but Andrews was gone, it was his imitating reflection again, the person he was so familiar with.

Ron felt a knot in his throat, and his heart speeded its pace, making it obvious that something wrong was happening to someone he cared about. Ron started running, he felt his running shoes slip with a shriek on the shinny, mirror like tiles. He didn't let that small detail stop him, and he kept speeding up, turning quickly around a corner, and feeling his feet slip once more. He jumped down the stairs, hopping on the steps three by three, and quickly reached the bottom landing with a loud thump.

A very acute yell floated across the room, and Ron quickly stood up and gasped in surprised, he had recognized that voice. He started running once more, praying silently to himself.

"Lemme reach on time, please, lemme reach on time!" he prayed feeling a small tear fly out of his eye, as he shut them tightly.

Ron saw the light coming from the kitchen and he kept running over the thin, red and golden, silk carpet. He turned to enter the kitchen but the carped wrinkled under his feet and he fell on the floor, hitting his hip bone strongly, and hurting himself. He saw a large shadow moving a hand up violently, and slap a smaller shadow with fury. The smaller shadow fell on the floor, and a delicate hand decorated with long, thin fingers, caressed the cheek gently and looked up. Ron narrowed his eyebrows, and gritted his teeth, he felt his insides consume with rage, his heart was burning with anger, and his mind changed and became that of a wild animal.

The shadow moved the thick arm again, and got ready to give another strong, and painful slap to the smaller one. Ron was blind with rage, he couldn't think, and the words screamed at the small shadow became a faint whisper. Ron pilled himself forward, walking on four legs like an animal until he was able to regain balance. The the boy entered the room and his pale skin, now red with anger, shone with the light that fell on him. Ron stared at the man he had once dared to call father, and right next to him, sitting on the floor and with a red cheek, the shape of a thick hand, laid a young woman.

She was tall and thin, her eyes were of a bright emerald, elongated and a little like those from an Asian woman. Her lips were small and thick, and a soft, pinkish lipstick gave it a silky texture. Her hair was wild, and it zigzagged all the way to her waist, it was bright red, and it flamed under the shinny light. Her eyes showed fear, Ron had always felt fascination for those eyes, even more than he felt for his own.

Those eyes seemed to hide a much more powerful magic than his, the white glitter in the dark mixed with the emerald green of her eyes gave them an angelic appearance. Ron was sure he had inherited the magic his eyes locked from her. He sent the woman a faint but reassuring smile, she returned the smile mouthing a "go away" but Ron shook his head. He glared at the man and stared at him, killing him with his gaze.

"Don't touch my mother." Ron said in a quiet and determined voice.

Ron's father laughed soundly, a laugh that had a note of evil in it.

"Fool, go away, this is none of your business!" he roared angrily.

Ron shook his head again, making strands of his sweaty red hair dance over his eyes. The man ignored him and raised a hand once again, ready to slap the scared woman that laid on the floor. Ron couldn't keep his animal instincts for longer, he leaped forward, feeling his feet slip slightly on the finely polished chequered floor.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled raising a hand.

Ron froze on the place where he had landed, his eyes opened wide with surprise and fascination. A large, long knife had flown out of the sink where it laid, and had speeded across the room, like if some sort of invisible entity had thrown it. The knife had gone through the thick flesh, muscle and bone belonging to the man, splitting them in half, and making it unable to repair in some places. The man screamed in terror and pain, and warm, dark red, creamy blood, flowed through the deep gash split in the thick, fat hand. Ron's father roared and fell on his knees, he held his wrist tightly and moaned a little. His raging eyes, red with tears, looked at Ron.

"You...you looked too much like her, you had to be one of them" he told Ron breathing heavily and holding back his tears.

Ron backed away a little, a small blood puddle was forming below his father, and the once fascination he had felt as his anger was released, was becoming an unbearable fear, fear for his father's life which meant his future. The man stared at the child with hate, a hatred Ron couldn't define.

"You look too much like her, but you look even more like him, you had to be one of them!" he told him, his voice a mixture of anger and pain.

Ron backed away slightly, shocked at his words, unable to understand what he had meant.

Ron's mother stood up, her legs shook a bit under her weight, but she managed to keep balance. She held something that was situated on a finely carved and elegant wooden table. It was a book, a big, old leather book with the picture of a pentagram, a five edged star. Ron recognized that book, it was the spell book he had been reading for the past week, the book that had wrapped him in a fascinating world of unknown, and hidden science, a science that went beyond every written law. Ron's mother walked towards her child, she held his hand as she walked past him and pulled the boy out of the kitchen, along with her. As they walked across the long, dark corridors, Ron felt nervous and uncomfortable, is his mom mad at him for taking the book? Was the book the cause of the fight?

Ron's mother entered a room, she turned on a small blue, round lamp, which emitted a very soft, yellowish light. She sat on the large, dark reddish, wooden bed, which had fine carvings across the edges, representing small angles. The covers were thick and of a peaceful, sky blue, with small, playful, colourful roses, dancing around the whole, thick, and warm bed cloth. The light that came from the lamp emphasized the kindness and warmth of the smile that had curled in Molly's lips. the young woman tapped the bed right next to her softly, motioning for Ron to come and sit with her.

Ron hesitated a bit, he stared at his mother, examining every single inch of her, every single gesture, and the revealing look of her emerald eyes. Molly sent him a sweet, caring smile, showing her perfectly lined teeth, which glittered the colour of the sun under the pale yellow light. Ron smiled back, he had always trusted his mother when she smiled at him, her mother was tender, caring, sweet and generous. He was never able to understand how such a gentle and nice woman could have married such an ambitious and self centred man.

Ron's father was the total opposite of Molly, he was violent, he claimed he was very normal and forced his family to be like them, even if it mean hitting them to death. Ron frowned a bit as he remembered the day he had told his father how he had moved a small pencil without touching it, his father had hit him hard with a belt on the back, and long, red marks had been tattooed on his back forever.

Ron sat next to his mother, he felt the soft, but firm bed, sink down a bit underneath him. Ron stared at the woman, he was nervous and a knot in his throat limited his ability to speak and breathe, his heart was beating so hard that it was faintly heard in the uncomfortable silence. Molly smiled and breathed deeply.

"Ron, honey, there is something I must tell you" her mother started.

Her voice was sweet and gentle, like a warm, summer morning breeze, but it was accompanied by a gust of icy wind, a gust that made her voice shutter slightly, making it obvious that a constant fear was present in her life. Ron nodded slowly.

"I will listen and understand mother" he said politely, surprised at his calm voice.

Molly smiled sweetly.

"I hope you accept this fact, my dear child, but you see, the beast that you have seen acting this night...he isn't...well..." she said, but her gaze met the floor, it hurt her much to even say his name, and she found she was coward, she couldn't tell her child.

Ron sighted silently and leaned forward a bit, trying to meet his mother's fascinating eyes.

"My father" he said, finishing the sentence for her.

Molly looked up, and stared at him, her mouth was open revealing a pink, wet, pierced tongue, with a spherical sapphire going through the tip. Ron looked at her, feeling a small, embarrassed blush colour his pale cheeks.

"He is not my father, is that what you were trying to tell me?" Ron asked, looking at the confused woman.

Molly closed her mouth, her lips curved in the convex shape of a smile, she nodded noticing the relief Ron seemed to feel at the knowledge of his parentage. Ron smiled back, he felt a weight being lifted from his chest and could even say he was pleased that this impostor who claimed to be his father wasn't his true father. Another thought flashed in Ron's mind, a thought that made him loose his pleased smile, a thought that was seeking the truth. Molly noticed that, the smile faded from her face, her eyebrows curved a bit.

"Is anything wrong, honey?" she asked her son in a noticeable concerned voice.

Ron looked up to meet her eyes once again.

"Yes mom" he answered calmly but determined to find the truth about himself.

Molly nodded and blinked a few times sighing.

"Tell me, my child, you must trust me" she said sweetly, her voice stated that this should be an option, not a command.

Ron nodded, he moved his gaze towards the book, and then returned it to the mysterious eyes belonging to his mother, silently asking his question. Molly nodded understandingly.

"Yes, it is real, magic does exist." she answered his question.

Ron smiled calmly although he felt a wave of excitement running through him.

"Mom, are you...are you a witch?" he asked in a very low whisper, as if his words alone could fly through the walls and pierce the people at the other side.

Molly sighed and stared at the dark, cloudy sky that wrapped over the house. She had known that Ron would end up knowing about magic, and he would ask that question, however, Molly had always prayed that the circumstances wouldn't be so hostile when the time came.

Ron stared at his mother in confusion, he felt uneasy and his stomach seemed to twist and roll inside him. The red haired woman turned to look at the child, her face was lit with a sudden happiness, Ron felt better and his stomach had stopped moving. Molly sighed and closed her eyes for a small moment, she opened them again and stared at her boy.

"Yes, I am" she answered letting all her fear and frustration flow with these statement.

Ron smiled and nodded, he wasn't surprised, it was like a reality that had been inside his instinct, inside his mind, for all his life. There was a moment of silence, a moment in which thoughts flew across each other's minds, they both meditated about the current situation, and what will happen to them in a nearby future.

Ron broke the silence with another question.

"Mom, does the fact of you being a witch...er...makes me, a...a..." he started asking, not sure which word to chose between the collection of all magic related words he knew.

Molly smiled and held back a small laugh as she noticed the thoughtful look in Ron's face, his forehead was wrinkled and he stared at his hands moving his fingers, as if counting.

"A Wizard." she finished for him.

Ron looked at her, and right in that moment she seemed like the wisest and most intelligent woman on earth, she seemed like an angel, like a creature put on gaia to keep an eye on him, but even her fake humanity couldn't hide the sacred light of purity. Molly nodded.

"You are" she assured him with a small whisper.

Ron felt a wave of happiness and surprise swarm across him, a flock of butterflies tickled the walls of his stomach with the tip of their wings, and Ron's lips curled into a large smile. He noticed his mom staring at him with a proud smile, but all of a sudden, Ron wasn't so happy and excited. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious, thoughtful look, his mother noticed and placed a tender hand on his shoulder, so gently Ron could have easily mistaken it for a small feather landing on his shirt. Ron looked at her and felt that unpleasant uneasiness again, his mother's cheerfulness had disappeared.

"Mom, I...well...I'm just afraid, I know nothing of witchcraft" he told her.

His mother emitted a soft giggle, she stared at him with that happy, proud look again, which made Ron feel a lot better.

"You will be a great wizard, I promise" she told him, pressing on his shoulder gently.

Another thought flashed on his mind, he resumed his serous face once again.

"Mom, talk to me about dad." he asked carefully, frightened to hurt her feelings.

The woman lost her smile, and her eyes glittered slightly, Ron noticed a small tear slid down her cheek, and he could have hit himself right there. On the other hand Molly wasn't sad, she was reviving old memories and that hurt her a bit, but she was happy that her son had asked about his father. Molly stood up and searched inside her jeans' pockets for something. She pulled out a small, squared, brown leather wallet and sat down again. She opened the wallet and searched through a bunch of papers until she reached one.

She pulled it out to reveal a photograph, but the once shinny surface was dim, as if someone had been crying on it. The photograph represented two people, a man and a woman, the man had his arms wrapped around the woman's neck, and both of them had an expression of pure and total happiness. Ron recognized the woman as his beloved mother, and the man was blond, his hair was long and fell through his sides. The man's eyes were light brown, and deep, just like his own eyes, the eyes he was so fond of. Molly stared at the picture, an undecipherable aura seemed to form around her.

"This is your father, Ron, his name is Andrews, Andrews Weasley" she said, her voice seemed to crack a bit, as if trying to hold back tears. Ron nodded.

"Was he a good man?" he asked touching his mother's arm gently.

Molly stared at him in surprise.

"He was the best man in the world, he was kind, gentle, sweet, and he loved you a lot, he wanted to teach you magic, it was his dream." Molly told him letting a sob escape her mouth.

Ron nodded understanding, he knew what had happened, but he felt the right thing was to ask his mom.

"What happened to him?" he asked innocently.

Molly closed her eyes tightly and Ron saw a greater amount of tears flow through her eyes. Ron felt uncomfortable and bad with himself again.

"Mom, I..." he started but was roughly hushed by his mother.

"No, its ok Ron, your father was murdered." she finished, in her voice a tone of hatred and disbelief.

Ron nodded and cleared his voice, ready to ask his last question, and probably the most important to him.

"Why did you marry this man?" he asked feeling a knot in his throat.

Molly clenched her fist, cutting through the flesh with her nails.

"Once Andrews was killed, I went to my father's hacienda, he was a rich man, he forced me to marry him, because he is rich and has a title." she explained through gritted teeth, releasing her anger.

Ron frowned and looked at her with a horror struck face. A revelation immediately struck in his mind like a lightning, the words this man had told him, how he had to be one of them because of his similarity. Ron had understood, he had to be a wizard because both his parents were.

"Mom, why is he afraid of magic?" he asked innocently, and closed his mouth quickly, seeing how his mother was suffering enough.

To Ron's surprise his mother didn't seem sad or depressed, just angry. She clenched her fist once again.

"He told me that to live in my house, I would have to leave all my magic rituals, and live like a normal person. He didn't like witches or wizards because his father perished in the hands of one, what he doesn't know is that his father was a wizard who died in a magic duel against another!" Molly said, she laughed soundly wondering what he would have though if he knew his own father was one of those he despises.

Ron laughed with her and leaned on her shoulder, breathing her soft, delicate scent, and feeling her motherly warmth. He looked up to stare at her.

"Mom, why don't we leave this house?" Ron asked her.

Molly looked down at him.

"Of course, my dear, but where will we go?" Molly asked him, thinking of any possibility to escape from that nightmare.

Ron thought for a moment, then another idea lit a bulb in his head.

"Mom, daddy had a mother, why don't we leave with them? You must know them." Ron reasoned.

Molly looked at the floor for a moment, a small, black shadow ran across her gaze silently, like a snake on Vaseline. She looked at her son again, this time with a bright smile, the brightest, happiest smile Ron had ever seen in his mother.

"Yes, your grandmother is a good person, I guess she will let us live with her. When I married this man, I wasn't allowed to have contact with anyone who was our kind. Your grandmother will be happy to see you again" Molly told him quickly and excited.

Suddenly the door opened, slamming against the wall and leaving a round hole on it where the door handle had made contact with the hard cement surface. Ron and Molly looked up quickly, and Molly's eyes quickly filled with fear at the sight of a corpulent, voluminous man standing nest to the door. Ron felt his chest burn with an blinding rage, his heart was consuming with the flame of fury. He quickly stood up clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white, but as he was going to walk towards the huge man, a pair of delicate hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him down. The man cleared his throat, his hand was still bleeding and a long bandage was wrapped untidily around it. He stared at both, mother and son, sitting on the large, elegant bed.

"Molly, I'm sorry." he apologized with a voice that, to Ron, was empty of any feeling of guilt.

Molly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving, I will live with my mother-in-law, and YOU will do nothing to stop me!" she told him, her voice echoing with both, fear and rage, and with a determination Ron had never seen in her before.

Suddenly the man's features hardened, and anger reddened the skin. He walked forward quickly, pulling his sleeves back and ready to hit the defenceless woman again. Ron didn't think about his actions, an instinct guided him. He quickly walked forward and stretched his arms forwards, placing his palms in a parallel position with the rest of the body. The millionaire didn't stop, he was ready to push the kid aside if necessary, but he wasn't expecting the events that would occur right after. Ron didn't hesitate, he concentrated a bit and yelled out a few words he had read in his mother's book.

"Spherus Luna" his voice echoed inside the room.

Suddenly his fingertips started glowing a bright moon blue colours. The light started expanding in front of him, like the waves formed by a stone thrown inside a puddle. In a matter of minutes, the bluish light had encircled him and his mother, creating a protective shield around them both.

The man slammed against the shield and bounced back moaning in pain, the circled had released an electric shock at the touch with the human's skin. Molly stared at Ron in complete fascination, she looked at the circle around her and touched the walls, which created a wave that expanded and rippled across the circle. The man stood up slowly, with difficulty, his whole body was in pain, and he had to hold the handle of a wardrobe next to him to help himself up. Once he was standing, he breathed heavily and stared at both sorcerers inside the circle.

"You, witch, do as you wish, go away, take your child with you, disappear from my life, I want nothing to do with your kind, NOTHING...outcast..." he yelled in a voice that seemed about to cry in any minute.

With those last words, he stormed outside the room, and his heavy footsteps echoed in the silent of the night. Ron kept the circle alive until he was sure that the owner of the house had left. Once the circle faded, Ron collapsed sweating with exhaustion and breathing with trouble. Molly leaned next to him and helped him up, her worried and frightened face had turned to a very happy, proud and radiant face.

"I'm so proud of you, you are just like your father!" she repeated over and over, making Ron blush and feel flattered.

It was said and done, that same night, once Ron had made sure Molly's husband had drowned on a bottle of vodka, Ron and his beloved mother walked upstairs, with Nightpaws ahead. In the mysterious silence of the night Ron packed all the items that had a special importance, and he placed the tidily folded cloths over them. Nighpaws stared at him paying much attention on all his actions. Ron felt a little nervous as frustrated knowing that his cat was watching him as he walked back and forth with his clothes. In the library, Molly was putting down all her books carefully. There were at least twenty large, leather covered books, all of which had as a main topic the fine arts of magic and the hidden sciences.

Ron pulled his heavy suitcase out of the room, breaking the silence with the rough sound emitted by the bottom of the suitcase scratching the fine wooden floor. Molly walked out of her room carrying two heavy suitcases, one of them was filled with all her clothes, and the other had all sorts of magical elements that had been hidden for many years. There was an oxide, small cauldron, a dusty wand and the whole collection of mouldy, magical books. Ron knew which suitcase had the magical items, he didn't see his mother place them inside, but he could feel the magic touching his skin and giving him a warm sensation.

A couple of hours before dawn, Ron and Molly walked past the kitchen. The man was sleeping on the floor, snoring heavily, the gush on his hand had stopped bleeding but it looked ugly and infected. On his hand was an empty bottle, and small puddles of the alcoholic and strong liquid were formed on the chequered floor, emitting a strong, nasty smell that made Ron's nose wrinkle in disgust. Molly opened the door silently, and mother, son and cat, walked silently across the red stoned path.

The only thing to light their silent figures and the path they walked through, was a small, decreasing moon and the glittering stars that decorated the night sky, which expanded from horizon to horizon. They reached a large, iron gate, two large eagles were placed at each side, placing constant vigilance on the street outside. The gate was black and rusty in some areas, it was of solid steel and blocked the view to the outside world.

Circling figures, like grape vines, slithered across the black, hard surfaced that formed the door. Molly placed her luggage down and searched inside her pocket, she took out a small golden key and inserted it inside the hidden keyhole, that was placed in a small area under the vast extension of the heavily decorated door handle. A faint click was heard, and Molly sighed in relief, she pulled down the handle making a big effort in moving it, and the door slowly opened with a loud, oxide shriek. Both of them sneaked out and closed the door behind, which trembled emitting a metallic sound. Molly turned around and threw the small key over the gate.

"This is for you, you old fool!" she snarled hearing the grass squish under the weight of the key.

After that Molly turned around with a large, ear to ear smile, she raised her arms to the sky and sniffed the air

"Freedom, at last." she whispered softly.

Ron stared at her with a pleasant fascination, he glanced at the old house which looked creepy and spooky standing all dark and big in the middle of that large garden. Both humans and the cat started walking across the streets, walking away from hell, walking away from the house that had been their prison. And that is how a new adventure began for Ron, and his mother, and adventure that would have more mountains to defeat than they had previously thought, but they were together, and were free.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, if you people want me to, I will lead this story to it's final conclusion, where Ron finds out why his father was a traitor, and everything related to the world of magic. I hope you liked the first part of the story, I surely enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	4. The World Within

A large family was sitting making a chorus in the garden of a small country house. The mysterious atmosphere could have given the creeps to any human, but to them it seemed normal, as if they didn't belong to this world, as if their humanity hid a deep secret. The only source of light to light them were a few dancing candles and the rays of a silvery full moon. In the middle of the chorus, a man and a woman, both in their thirties, had a book and scissors going through the middle, the scissors rested on each other's fingers.

The woman, had dark brown eyes, long and penetrating, short, black hair that was spiked and wild, a skinny face with a large bony nose. She was very slim, but not too tall, and she was wearing very tight shorts and top. She looked around.

"You are ready to assist the revelation of you inner self, so all who think it is a joke are in time for leaving" she said in a creepy, low voice.

The man next to her, a rather muscular man, with dark blond, short hair, a round face and rather handsome features, coughed like trying to keep from laughing, which caused the woman to shoot him an evil glare. She resumed.

"So we will ask now, which of us in this circle, have magic powers!" her voice echoed again.

The oldest of the three children, a girl in her early 10, paid attention while she heard the youngest laugh. The girl was short for her age, and her long hair, which reached below her shoulders, was slightly curled and wild, her dark reddish colour was emphasized by the sparkling flame of the candles. Her eyes were of a deep dark blue, and her oval face was lit with the candle, making her look more mysterious than any of the people in the chorus. Her lips were fleshy and pink, and were shaped in a serious manner, hiding a set of pearly white teeth, the front ones which were slightly larger than usual. Her nose, slightly long, was beautifully shaped, and a few strands of hair fell over her dark eyebrows and gave her large, deep eyes, which resembled a universe, a mysterious look, like if an unknown, powerful source of magic was hidden in them, waiting to be released.

She turned her head to look at them, the boy, who was around 9 and the other girl, who was on her early 7, hid their faces laughing a bit. The boy's hair was curly and a dark blond colour, his eyes were lined and a bright green colour, like a shiny tree boa, his face was slightly round and with handsome features, his nose was normal and a bit piggy like, and his lips were fleshy and rosy, he was well built and liked to wear wide clothes. His gaze was that of an innocent child, but this could easily deceive since he was restless and a trouble maker, who managed to get the blame into the others.

The girl, who was the youngest of the three children, was small and looked like a doll, her eyes were dark brown, nearly black, and had that glow that showed she liked to have things made her way. Her hair was curly and a deeper red than the oldest of them, which seemed like a large torch under the continuous glitter of the flame. Her nose was small and speckled, and her lips were thick and wide.

The older girl sighed in annoyance and stared back at her aunt, who seemed to be working something with the book. The woman looked at the spectators and gave the children another evil glare before resuming her task.

"Is there a witch or wizard between us?" she said, everyone looked at the scissors.

The metallic object stood still for a few seconds, then without a warning, it moved and fell off the fingers of the couple. Now everyone was silent, staring.

"How many, 8?" the witch asked again, but the scissors didn't move, "7, 6,5,4..." she kept asking until the scissors moved again and fell, once she had pronounced number 4 with her sinister voice.

She looked around again, looking right into Alex's eyes.

"Is any of the children a witch or wizard?" the woman asked again, and the scissors moved again.

Right at that moment, a man stood up yelling "stop!", his short hair was dark black, he wore round glasses and had deep, dark blue eyes.

Alex looked at the man.

"Dad, what...?" she started asking before being hushed by her father.

The witch looked at him.

"What are you scared of? Admitting who you are?" the witch said with a normal, but at the same time annoyed voice.

"I don't know what you mean!" Alex's dad shuttered looking away and meeting her daughter's eyes with his.

The witch smiled at the concerned girl.

"You know very well Leo, or do you want me to question the scissors?" the witch said.

"Mary, don't you dare" Leo snapped.

The witch had placed the scissors back in place.

"Is Leonard Velsk a wizard?" the witch said in a thundering voice.

The scissors moved quickly and fell off, Alex looked at the book then at her father.

"Dad?" she said as if talking to a ghost, looking right at him, feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't know earlier.

Eleanor, Alex's mom stood up and walked towards her husband, she stared right into his deep blue eyes,

"It's...it's just a game, isn't it?" she asked, her voice shuttered with fright.

Leo looked into her brown eyes with a revealing gaze

"Eleanor, darling, its...its not...I'm...I'm a real wizard." Leo said nervously, thinking his wife would not accept his condition of being different.

He placed his hand in his pocket and took what seemed to be a large wooden stick

"It is a wand" he said softly, then pointed at the book, he waved his wand a bit and then hit the air strongly "Atractius, scissors" he commanded.

The book started flying and reached Leo's hand, he threw it back at Mary, who picked it up grinning. Leo placed his wand into his pocket and sat down again, Eleanor stared in awe, and went back to her place again. Leo walked towards his wife and placed a hand on her face. The woman closed her eyes and touched the man's hand, emitting a deep sight.

"Oh Leo…" she said in a low whisper.

Leo placed another hand under her chin and forced her to look at him,

"Eleanor, I...I know you will hate me for this, and you might not want to admit the condition that I'm...well, I'm this, but please darling, please, don't leave me!" he said with a saddened and desperate tone.

Eleanor looked at him and in her face appeared a smile, a small tear ran across his cheek, glittering with silvery sparks at the pure moonlight. These tears were not of sorrow or deception, but of happiness and love.

"I will never leave you, honey, you know, I love you, and I don't mind if you are a wizard or not, I like you the same!" she said, then she forced a severe look, "but, no more secrets!" she then said standing up and placing and fist on her hips.

Leo laughed a bit and nodded.

"No more secrets!" he said hen placed both hands in her waist, and moved closer to her.

Eleanor's arms surrounded the wizard's neck and both of them shared a gentle kiss, enjoying it like teenagers, letting the magic flow through them. Alex thought it was very sweet, and she paid no attention to the children's whistles and yells, and her grandparents screaming about how unhealthy it was and what a bad example they were. Alex was happy, her mom accepted the fact that two members of her family were magical, and her parents were in love like they were the first day they met.

The witch resumed her task again,

"From the children, is Alexandra Velsk the witch?" she asked in her cavernous voice.

Alex stared expectant, and suddenly the scissors moved and fell, Alex stared at them in awe, her heart shrank, and her stomach did flip-flops, she was excited but frightened at the same time. Alex stared at her hands.

"You...you have to be kidding, right?" Alex asked quizzical.

"No honey, I'm not kidding, you are a witch, here, try." Mary had said handing Alex her magic wand, "its made out of pine, and the core is built with a phoenix feather." she explained.

Alex held it with her left hand, staring at it confused. Mary stared at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"There, try it, point it at something!" Mary said.

Alex then saw a flower pot, and pointed the wand at it. Like if some sort of strong wind had blown, the pot fell off the marble table and broke into several big pieces. Alex moved a step back and stared at the wand.

"Was that me?" she asked confused.

Mary nodded.

"Yes, my dear, but you need to find your twin wand, then you will be able to control magic, I will help you do such, unless someone has an objection!" Mary said shooting another angry glare at Leo.

Leo sat sulking, drawing on the sand with his wand, he looked at Mary for a brief moment.

"Do as you wish Mary, teach the girl to be a witch, teach her to be refused by society!" Leo snapped angrily at the senior witch.

Mary sighted and looked at Alex, who stood trembling all over.

"Calm down, young witch, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want, it should be better if you don't. However, I will teach you how to find other witches or wizards!" Mary said changing her sinister voice into a motherly comprehensive one.

Alex nodded and handed Mary back her wand, as if afraid she might cause another disaster by just looking at it.

The two witches walked across a very busy street, blending in easily with the people that walked around them, not knowing if they had come across any other witch or wizard, which they probably had many times already. Although Alex knew these people didn't know about her peculiarity, she still felt different, as if hundreds of pairs of eyes were focused just on her. She felt uncomfortable and Mary seemed to notice.

"It's normal you feel this way at first, we all did, but you will get used, promise!" she explained in a motherly voice Alex had never heard.

Mary went inside a small, dark shop that said "The Old Antiques" on top of an old, cracked wooden door. Alex followed her aunt inside, the shop smelled strongly, like humid wood and oxide metal, and the tickling, unpleasant feeling of dust filled her lungs. There were lots of shelves full of every kind of strange object, most of them were broken, rotten or dirty. There were all kind of small statues, boxes, keys and even coins she had never seen.

Mary walked towards the shopkeeper and smiled.

"Hello Ollivander, how are you?" Mary asked smiling wickedly.

"I'm very good!" the shopkeeper answered.

He was a rather short man, around his late 50, his whole hair was pure white and his face wrinkled. He had two pale blue eyes hid under two fury eyebrows, his mouth was pale and small, and he was rather thin, with a thick, potato like nose.

Mary looked at Alex and motioned her forwards, she did as was told and stood looking at the man with a curious gaze. Mary smiled.

"I want a wand." Mary said with a large, enthusiastic smile.

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow.

"Another wand, Mary? But you already have one!" said Ollivander.

Mary smiled staring and placed a hand over Alex's shoulder.

"I do but she doesn't" Mary said, her face lit enthusiastically.

Olivander looked at the girl with a bright smile, from ear to ear, causing his eyes to hide more in his face, and to look more wrinkled than he already was.

"Congratulations, young witch, I will bring some wands!" he said disappearing through another old wooden door.

He came back with a few boxes, he opened one and gave Alex a fine wooden wand, Alex held it.

"This one is pine, and its core is the hair of the mane from a female unicorn!" he said smiling mysteriously.

Alex frowned, "Unicorn? But unicorns don't exist!" Alex said looking at the man determined that she was right.

Ollivander emitted a chuckle.

"They don't exist, unless you know where to look!" he said approaching her, being more mysterious than ever.

Alex looked at the glittering want in her hand, like if by some automatic action, she shook it. Immediately, a few old, dusty books fell down a shelf. Ollivander looked at the books.

"Not that one" he said taking it and handing another, "Oak, dragon scale" Ollivander commented.

Alex gave him another curious look, making her eyebrows curl over her eyes.

"Dragons? Where could something as big as a dragon hide and remain unnoticed?" she said with a deep, confused voice.

The man emitted a chuckle.

"Dragons are powerfully magical creatures, they are experts in blending in with the environment!" the man explained.

Alex nodded, letting him know she had heard every word. She stared at the wand, a few red sparks fell down from it, glittering on their way to the floor, as soon as Alex shook the wooden wand more books fell off. The man took it from her hand.

"Hum, brave! But still not this one, strange." he said examining it and placing it back in one of the wooden cases.

Alex tried more and more wands, and it seemed like there were no more books to throw. Ollivander gave Alex another wand.

"This is a very rare one, its a white willow wand, and its core contains the fibres from a griffin's head's feathers, griffins are hard to find and catch!" Ollivander explained more mysteriously than ever.

Alex gulped and picked the wand. As soon as her bare skin touched the leather of the wand, a strange magic made her fingers tickle pleasantly, and feel a strange heat, as if the wand was on fire. It was a fire that didn't burn, but instead made her feel safe, secure, made her feel herself. She held it up and a shower of pure white, golden and red sparks fell from it, and they started spiralling around her. A small gust of cold air blew across her, and she closed her eyes and raised her head, feeling the purity of the magic surrounding her, and the coolness of the wind dancing with her hair. Ollivander smiled pleased.

"That's your wand, young witch, its curious, you are the first person who has the quality of ambition, kindness, intelligence in one, and the first person I have seen that is twin to a griffin's feather wand!" he explained in his old, cracked voice.

Alex nodded and smiled, for the first time since she had known about her powers, she felt fine, full of life, and confidence.

Alex was beaming at her new wand, she was exultant, full of euphoria, glancing at the precious object with sparkling, vibrant eyes. The wood was smooth, soft, rather flexible, and the core within was shaking with tiny, unperceivable explosions of magic. At one sing of her aunt, the girl placed the wand safely in her belt, situating the jumper right over the wooden surface and the crimson leather handle. Both females walked out of the shop calmly, their eyes sparkling, glancing at each other's with a silent comprehension, sharing a secret that was only theirs.

Mary stopped all of a sudden, her mouth wide open in a silent, joyful and emotive scream. Before the two had appeared a young woman, about Mary's age, with short, flaming hair that ignited like fire under a clear, autumn sun. The woman smiled exultant, full of euphoria when her scanning, brown eyes recognized the woman before her.

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, so I decided to continue this into one small novel, explain a lot of things, etc. Now we have introduced the Boy, and the Girl, so lets go for the story. The next chapter will focus completely on the plot. Please, read and review.


End file.
